


Blackbird

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lucy Jones [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Her third year in Hogwarts, Lucy wants to go back. It's summer now and she had to stay with her potion professor, Snape. She doesn't understand why it was him, but it's not as bad as she suspected.What will happen this year. After the philosopher stone and the secret chamber Lucy changed. She is more insecure now, but she doesn't want to show it. She wants to grow, not to be the person she was before, but to become stronger.All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own the character Lucy Jones and her own storyline.This story can also be found on wattpad under the same name.
Series: Lucy Jones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397179





	1. Prologue

A black cat changes cells and sees dog who changes back into a man. She saw it many times before. Yes, the cat is a she, when she is in the same cell as the man, she changes back human. The man stands with his back towards her: ‘What do you want?’

‘Nothing. You didn’t do it. Is that what’s keeping you sane?’

He turns around: ‘How do you know that.’

‘Don’t pretend you don’t know who I am.’

He looks at her again, she has dark brown hair, that once must have sleek and fell around her face the way it’s supposed to. Not anymore, not here: ‘Why do you think that I want to talk to you?’

‘Maybe we’ve both been played.’ She sits down against a wall.

‘Oh yeah, someone tricked you into his live. You married you-know-who against your will and never found a way to escape.’

‘Done?’

‘What?’

‘I didn’t get tricked that way. I was stupid, but he had promises that I believed as naive as I was. He went too far. He promised me that he wouldn’t do it, that he wouldn’t kill that boy. I’m glad he didn’t succeed completely.’

That man doesn’t understand: ‘What are you saying?’

‘It’s good that he is gone, and I hope Voldemort will never return. He took away the only thing that matters to me. My daughter.’

______________________

The cat and the dog didn’t talk anymore until two weeks later when he finds a moment and sees she is alone again: ‘How old is she.’

’13, she will be in her third year of Hogwarts when she goes back.’ He doesn’t answer: ‘Same age as Harry. I know.’

‘Is that why you wanted to protect him. It reminded you of your own child.’

‘Maybe, I think it made me realize how much there was destroyed and therefor lost.’ There is a pause: ‘There are rumors, that he’ll come back. I want to stop that.’

He looks around: ‘The rat he is at Hogwarts, pretending to be a boy’s pet.’

‘I think it’s time to plot an escape. Are you in?’

He looks at her, thinking he can trust her. He isn’t sure but is there another way: ‘My name is Sirius.’

‘I know.’

‘Yes, but maybe you should use it. If we’re going to do this, we have to introduce ourselves first.’

She laughs: ‘Yes, I’m Julie.’


	2. chapter 1

Mina lays next to Lucy against her leg. She has one of Snape books in her hand. She is staying in his house over the summer. It’s better than she had imagined though. Snape is gone most days, so that she can look through his books about potions. When he is here, he lets her alone in her room, It’s hers for now.

She turns a page and Mina lays her head on her stomach. She looks down and closes the book and pets Mina. Maybe she should go upstairs she has one more paper to wright. It’s one about defense against the dark arts. Her heap pops up when she hears a clicking sound on the window.

She takes Mina in her arms and opens the window to let the owl come inside. It’s one of the school owls. He is light brownish color. She takes the letter of his paw and he immediately flies of again. Her name stands on the letter. She puts Mina on the ground and opens the letter itself.

………………….

_Dear miss Jones,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the schoolyear will start the first of September. The train will depart on eleven am from London on platform nine and three quarters._

_We also allow third years to visit Hogsmeade if the included form is sighed by a parent or a guardian._

_We also include a list of supplies that will be needed this year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_List of supplies_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_

_The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

_……………_

Lucy walks to her room. In the room is one single bed with a grey bedding. She lays her letter in her suitcase. She never unpacked; she didn’t saw the point. She takes out her homework.

When she hears her name: ‘Lucy, come downstairs!’

She lays her paper aside and goes downstairs like she was told. ‘Professor Snape.’ She knows now that she must let him speak first and keep her questions for afterwards.

‘You will go to the leaky cauldron in London. Harry Potter will be there. He is getting special treatment again.’ He walks into his study and stays there the rest of the evening.

………………..

She didn’t need to much. Now she stands at the side of the road. Her suitcase stands next to her and she holds Mina in her arms. Snape had said to hold up her wand hand.

Lucy almost falls backwards when she feels a rush of air. She holds her other arm protective in front of her cat. This must be the knight bus, a triple-decker.

‘I’m Stan Shunpike your conductor today…’ he looks at her: ‘Here I take you suitcase, get in. Where are you going?’

‘The leaky cauldron.’ She says and steps on the bus and sees that the seating is not the same as in muggle-busses. Instead there are little tables with chairs. She puts Mina down once they are inside. ‘How much is it?’ She asks Stan when he closes the door.

‘Ten sickles, but for twelve sickles you can have a cup of coffee.’

She reaches for the money and gives him enough for the journey.

‘You can sit over there.’ Stan point to where he had put her suitcase.

Lucy couldn’t wait to see her friends again. Hermione had written about her vacation in France and Ron had sent an article where you see he went to Egypt with his family. Them, she wouldn’t see, not immediately at least. Harry is in the leaky cauldron. Does he know she is coming, maybe she can surprise him?

…………………

The minute Lucy steps of the bus, he is gone. She looks in direction it went, but there is nothing to see anymore. She decides to walk inside and sees someone waiting for me.

‘You can follow me to your room miss Jones.’ He takes her suitcase and walks away.

He takes the stairs and opens the first door on the right: ‘This is your room. The room opposite of you is Mr. Potters room.’

Lucy walks inside and the man leaves. She sits on the bed and pat besides her for Mina to jump on the bed as well: ‘Do we like our room?’

Mina spins and leans against her. She pets her and see Harry’s door open. ‘Harry!’ She shouts and stand up which Mina doesn’t like.

Harrys head pops and he looks at her. She sees the moment when her recognizes her: ‘Lucy!’ He comes into her room and gives her a hug: ‘Why are you here? I thought…?’

‘That I had to stay with Snape until school starts?’ Harry nods: ‘I think he was as happy as me to let me go. What happened Harry? Why are you here?’

‘Long story. Hey Mina.’ Harry says petting my cat.

Lucy sits down on the bed and Harry closes the door and takes a seat next to her. He explains what happened with his aunt first.

‘You really did that?’ She looks at him: ‘I mean I understand but still… That’s a story.’

‘And the knight bus.’

‘Yes, I came with that bus too. It’s different.’ She says. Mina sits between her and Harry.

‘Did they tell you about Sirius black?’

‘Who?’

And then Harry tells about Black. That he escaped Azkaban and that he is the first who escaped that place since it was there.


	3. chapter 2

Now that Harry and Lucy are both staying in the leaky cauldron, they went to buy their books together. The woman in the store was so happy that Harry already had the book for care of magical creatures that when Lucy said she needed it… Her face fell and she took some thick gloves.

Lucy helps Harry with some of his leftover homework, and they treat themselves to an ice cream or two or multiple.

This part of the vacation was way better than staying with Snape.

___________________________

The last day before school starts Harry and Lucy walk downstairs to see both Ron and Hermione in the leaky cauldron. ‘Hey’, she says when they’re at their table.

Their heads snap up and they both greet them. ‘You both have your books for school?’

Harry nods: ‘You don’t?’

Hermione wants to answer, but Ron is looking at Harry clearly not listening waiting until he can ask it.

‘Yes Ron, he blew up his aunt. We can go with you …’

Harry interrupts: ‘It wasn’t on purpose. I kind of lost my self-control.’

Ron laughs loudly. Lucy and Hermione look at him and he stops: ‘Ron that’s not funny. I’m surprised he didn’t get expelled.’ Hermione says.

‘To be honest me too. I thought I was going to get arrested.’ Harry says and looks at Ron: ‘Does your father know why I didn’t get punished.

Ron shrugs: ‘Probably because it’s you.’

‘That’s possibly it.’ Lucy says, not really wanted to talk about that anymore. Harry had brought it up before and she didn’t have an explanation expect that he is the-boy-who-lived.

‘I don’t really want to know what the ministry would have done if I had blown up my aunt.’

Ron says: ‘Tomorrow we can all go to the train together. We are staying in the leaky cauldron.’

‘Yes indeed, my parents drove here this morning, so I have all my books and other things. We don’t have to those things anymore.’ Hermione adds.

‘I have my books as well.’ Ron says and takes a rectangular long box and opens it revealing a wand: ‘This is my new wand. This one will be so much better than the last one.’

‘I do want to buy an owl.’ Hermione says: ‘My parents gave me some money.’

‘Scabbers needs to be checked. He looks a little ill since Egypt.’ Ron says.

‘We can go to the one across that place with the good ice-cream. Harry you know where it is?’ Lucy suggests.

He nods: ‘I know, and I think both of you can get what you want there.’

………………

Inside the store everything is crammed together. Cages with a turtle or a bunny close together. The cats are running through the store and the smell is a mix of all kind of things, chemical and from the animals. Harry stays with Ron and Hermione pulls her along to see the owls.

‘What do you think of this one?’ Lucy asks pointing at a grey owl. She didn’t know what kind of breed it was. When she doesn’t get an answer, she sees Hermione petting a cat. One with a ginger fur. ‘A cat?’

Hermione looks up: ‘She is adorable.’

Lucy moves closer and let the cat smell her hand: ‘Maybe a cat is it then?’

‘Yeah I think so. Mina can have a friend.’ Hermione says and stands up. The cat moves and runs up to the counter. Lucy looks at the counter but, she cannot make out what is happing.

When everything calmed down Hermione walks to one of the persons working here and pulls Lucy along. ‘Can I adopt that cat there.’ Hermione points out the one she wants.

The woman looks at the cat they mean: ‘That’s Crookshanks. You really want the ginger cat?’

‘Yes!’ Hermione says.

The woman forms a smile: ‘I’m so happy. Crookshanks scares a lot of people, but I think he likes you.’ And indeed, Crookshanks is at Hermione’s leg. Hermione picks him up and Crookshanks starts to spin.

…………….

Outside of the store they see Harry and Ron.

‘Isn’t she beautiful?’ Hermione asks them.

‘You bought that monster.’ Ron says to Hermione.

Lucy pets Crookshanks on her head: ‘She is a precious little thing.’

‘That cat attacked me and Scabbers. You cannot…’ Ron almost shouts.

‘What? Have a cat? Lucy has a cat.’ Hermione reasons: ‘And here is your thing for your rat. You forgot it.’

‘Come Hermione. Let’s go and let him meet Mina.’ Lucy says and the girls let the boys behind them.

………………

‘She must be in my room.’ Lucy says while opening in the door. And indeed, Mina is laying on her bed. Lucy pets her: ‘Mina…’ the cat wakes up and comes to sit on Lucy’s lap: ‘Hey we have someone for you to meet.’

Hermione puts Crookshanks on the ground: ‘This is Crookshanks.’ She says. They both look at the cats to see their reaction.

Crookshanks sits still on the ground and looks up. Mina watches and after a minute she jumps down and walks towards Crookshanks.

‘I think it will be fine.’ Lucy says to Hermione.

‘Yes. I hope that isn’t going to cause any trouble.’

‘If you mean Ron then my advice is don’t react. Our cats sleep in our room and Scabbers sleeps in his room. It’s not like Crookshanks is the only cat in the castle.’


	4. chapter 3

Ron avoided the topic ‘Cat’ during the whole evening. That didn’t mean there were no conflicts. Everyone had to pack, and Fred and George stole Percy batch. Percy who is so proud of his head boy-batch blamed Ron.

The morning they leave to the train is even more hectic than the evening before. George and Fred weren’t ready, and Ginny forgot something she says is essential.

They leave in special cars from the ministry, these are cars that are magical enhanced to have more space than you would thing if you watched the outside.

Mina must sit in a cage, just like Crookshanks. Were Crookshanks is complaining, Mina is sleeping in a curled-up position.

In the train station we go two by two trough the wall and when Lucy sees the train, she knows she is going back. With what happened last year with the diary she has mixed feelings.

Hogwarts is in a way her home, but the fear that came with the black outs is also associated with that place. She admits to herself that she is scared.

Ginny stands next to her: ‘a new year, a new begin.’

Lucy smiles thankful for this way of thinking.

‘Lucy!’ Ron shouts: ‘We’re going to look for a compartment.’

‘I see you at school Ginny’. Lucy says before going on the train. She follows Harry, Ron and Hermione. They don’t find an empty comportment. they end up in one were a new professor is sleeping.

‘Professor R. Lupin’, he will probably be the new Dada teacher. Defense against the dark arts is the only open position.

‘Harry you said you had to tell us something?’ Ron says.

Harry tells them how Ron’s father told him about Sirius black. That he escaped Azkaban and how Mr. Weasley thought Sirius would go after Harry.

‘Harry please don’t get yourself in trouble.’ Hermione says.

‘I never get myself in trouble.’ Harry says.

‘And why would Harry go look for someone that wants to kill him?’ Ron mentions: ‘Nobody knows how he escaped in the first place.’

‘Isn’t he the first one to escape that place?’ Lucy asks.

‘Lucy is right. They said it was impossible. And he isn’t alone. They say that he and this woman escaped together, but they didn’t want to tell who the woman is.’ Ron tells us.

‘Why do they keep it a secret.’ Lucy asks.

‘Maybe she is even more crazy and dangerous than Black, and they don’t want to create panic.’ Ron answers.

‘They will catch them, right? Everyone is looking for them, even the muggles.’ Hermione says.

………………………………

‘Hogsmeade is an all-wizard village.’ Hermione tells them: ‘And it has a rich history.’

‘I don’t care about that. I want to go to Zonko’s.’ Ron says.

‘But Hogsmeade is so much more.’ Hermione argues.

‘Harry, Lucy what do you think?’ Ron asks.

‘Have fun, I cannot go.’ Harry says: ‘The Dursleys didn’t want to sign my form.’

‘Harry, I don’t think I’ll be able to go either. I didn’t know who could sign it.’ Lucy says.

‘Maybe McGonagall will give you permission, you and Harry.’ Ron says.

‘You should try Lucy, but I doubt she will give me permission.’ Harry says.

‘And Fred and George, they know a few secret way outs.’

‘Ron, I don’t think it’s good idea to sneak Harry out of school.’ Hermione says.

‘But if we are with him, he is safe…’ Ron says convinced.

‘Ron did you think about that. Black blew up a dozen of people and he would stop because he saw us?’ Lucy says.

‘Don’t open the cage.’ Ron warns Hermione. And Crookshanks walks out and jumps his lap.

‘Go away.’ He hisses to the cat.

Mina was laying on my lap. She looks up and then continues to sleep.

………………………….

The train moves forward. They get food from the trolley and the professor continues to sleep.

Until the train stops. ‘We cannot be there already.’ Ron says.

‘No, we’re not!’ Hermione says.

‘Why did we stop?’ Lucy asks. And then the lights go out. It’s dark. Lucy hears someone get in.

‘Who is that?’ Harry asks.

‘It’s me… Neville.’ Lucy hears Mina and then she feels her on her lap again. Another pair of feet. ‘Is there someone else?’ She asks.

‘Yeah it’s Ginny.’ Lucy hears her.

‘What are you doing here?’ Harry asks.

‘I’m looking for Ron.’ Ginny explains.

‘Still’ Lucy hears an older voice say. He lights up his wand and I see it’s the professor himself. He woke up. She turns to the hallway and she sees a cloaked figure coming closer until he stands in the doorway. She feels the cold of frozen trees and she feels a scream. She almost hears screams too, but it cannot be real. There are so many different screams.

Lucy opens her eyes and Ginny gives her a smile and hug and Hermione looks at her. Harry is unconscious. She lays a hand on his shoulder: ‘Harry.’

He opens his eyes and puts his glasses back in place.

‘Are you ok?’ Hermione asks while she and Ron help in him back up.

Harry looks at the door: ‘What was that thing. Who screamed?’

‘Harry no-one screamed.’ Hermione says.

‘Yes, I heard screams as well…’ Lucy says.

‘But Hermione is right, there weren’t any screams.’ Ron says.


	5. chapter 4

Lucy opens her eyes and Ginny gives her a smile and hug and Hermione looks at her. Harry is unconscious. She lays a hand on his shoulder: ‘Harry.’

He opens his eyes and looks at the door: ‘What was that thing. Who screamed?’

‘Harry no-one screamed.’ Hermione says.

‘Yes, I heard screams as well…’ Lucy says.

‘But Hermione is right, there weren’t any screams.’ Ron says.

………………

Lupin gave everyone a piece of chocolate. Harry and Lucy got an extra-large portion.

‘What was that?’ Harry asks.

‘A dementor.’ Lupin says: ‘A dementor from Azkaban.’ They all stared at him while he fumbles up the wrapper and puts in his back pocket: ‘Eat up. It helps... I have to go and talk to the driver.’ He walks past Harry into the hallway.

Lucy takes a bite of her cholate, staring at something.

‘What are you looking at?’ Ron asks.

She stumbles: ‘Nothing.’ Lucy turns her head at the door: ‘What just happened?’

‘Now you fainted, and Harry had … We thought you had a stroke or something. Falling on the ground, convulsions and everything.’ Ron says.

‘Subtle Ron.’ Ginny comments.

Hermione continues: ‘Then Lupin stood up and said: “None of us is hiding Sirius Black’. The dementor didn’t move. Lupin mumbled something and there came something silver from his wand scaring the dementor off.’

‘It was horrible.’ Marcel states: ‘Did you all feel that chill of cold air?’

‘I felt odd.’ Ron shrugs his shoulders like he is trying to shake it: ‘Like I would never be happy again.’

Ginny sat next to Lucy shimmering, Hermione went over them and hugging both girls.

‘But only us two…blacked out?’ Harry asks.

Lucy eats the rest of her chocolate; she is just finished when Lupin is back: ‘Good he mumbles and then he looks at Harry: ‘I didn’t poison that Harry. How are you doing? Especially you two.’

‘I’m fine.’ Harry answers.

‘I’ve been better, but it’s ok.’ Lucy says.

‘You’re right. I think we would all be doing better without those dementors, minister’s orders.’ Lupin says sitting down again.

_______________________

The rest of the journey went better, they arrived at the station and saw Hagrid shouting for the fist years. They took place in one of the carriages and at the castle’s professor McGonagall is waiting. She tells Harry, Lucy and Hermione to follow her.

…………………

Professor McGonagall told Madame Pomfrey that Harry and Lucy fainted in the train: ‘Dementors.’ She adds.

Madame Pomfrey’s eyes look down: ‘Letting dementors guard the school, they won’t be the only to faint.’

‘What’s your advice? Bedrest, maybe a night in here?’ Professor McGonagall asks.

‘I’m fine.’ Harry says loudly.

‘They at least have to eat some chocolate.’

‘We already had some.’ Lucy says: ‘Professor Lupin gave it to us.’

‘Really.’ Madame from looks pleased: ‘Than we finally have a teacher of defense against the dark arts that knows his remedy’s.’

‘You sure that you are fine Potter.’ Professor McGonagall asks.

‘Yes.’

‘Go outside and wait with Miss Granger.’

Lucy looks while Harry walks away.

‘You’re silent. With what happened last year, are you fine?’ Professor McGonagall asks.

‘I don’t know, but what I heard when the dementor came in, it had nothing to do with that. At least I don’t think so.’

‘Lucy, you heard something?’

‘Yes, screaming. Is that not normal?’

‘It’s not abnormal, but it’s unusual. If you need to talk with someone my door is always open.’ Professor McGonagall says: ‘Go outside and asks miss Granger to come in. Wait until she is back to go the great hall.’

‘Ok.’

………………………

‘I trust you to be careful with this and keep this for yourself. It doesn’t happen very often that the ministry approves the use of a time-turner for a student. Use it well and wisely.’ Professor McGonigal says before she hands it over. It’s smaller than Hermione thought it would be. She puts it around her neck and puts it under her robes, this way it’s her secret. She wouldn’t be able to tell anyone.

………………..

Harry, Lucy and Hermione walk towards the feast: ‘What was that about?’ He asks Hermione.

‘Nothing.’ She says.


	6. chapter 5

Harry, Hermione and Lucy miss the sorting ceremony. But when Lucy takes place next to Ginny, on the opposite of Ron, the headmaster speaks up: ‘Welcome! First, I want to do the announcements. And one of them is rather serious.’ He pauses and looks around the room: ‘You may have notice that on the way to the school, in the train, there was a stop so that the dementors could go through the train. This is on order of the ministry. The dementors will be positioned at every exit. They will not be fooled by any trick, spell ore even invisibility cloaks. They will also not listen to excuses of any sort. Do not give them a reason to harm anybody.’

The room is silent. You could hear easily hear a pencil fall towards the ground and collide with the floor.

‘For a happier note, I would like to announce we have two new teachers this year. First there is Professor Lupin, who will fill the seat of defense against the dark arts-teacher.’

The man from the train stands up. And the students clap, the ones who were in the train with him clap the loudest.

‘And there is a new teacher for care of magical creatures. Hagrid will take this position aside from being the groundkeeper.’ Again applause, but you could hear that most of the students know Hagrid and are happy from him. Lucy knows it’s something he wanted for a long time; you could see it at his reaction. The opening feast is as amazing as last year. The food, the laughter starts the year good.

______________________

The next morning, they get their schedule and Lucy starts with ancient runes. In transfigurations she hears that there has been predicted that Harry would die this year. She cannot believe how many people got worried about it.

And after lunch they have their first lesson of care of magical creatures. Harry gets to fly, and Malfoy ruins the lesson. Lucy has a feeling this might have been the best lesson they will have this year. Hagrid did a good job and she hopes this will not have too much consequences. Malfoy only has a scratch, but he and his father will enlarge it.

Lucy did find the book funny, you had to pet it and then it will not try to eat you.

When they have their first lesson DADA, they are waiting with their books ready. ‘Put your books away. In today’s lesson we will only need your wands.’ This is the first sentence Lupin says and Lucy was curious to see what would follow.

‘Does someone know what a boggart is?’

‘It is a shapeshifter who takes the form of the person’s worst fear.’ Hermione answers.

‘The way to defeat a Boggart is with laughter. You must think of something that can make your fear funny and use the spell: “Ridiculus”. When Neville has done it, the boggart will move on to someone else. Is everybody ready?’ Lupin says.

One for one the students call: “Ridiculus”. When it’s Lucy’s turn, she doesn’t know what to suspect, a pair of eyes and another and another…. She holds up her wand and say: ‘Ridiculus’, and then it’s Harry’s turn. Or she thought so, because Lupin jumps in between them and ends the lesson. Professor Lupin’s lessons stayed as good as the first one. In care of magical creatures, they must feed little worms. Lucy must say she enjoys potions, even with professor Snape being in an awful mood. Harry says it’s worse than before. But by spending most of the summer with her nose in a potion book. She gets the highest grade with every potion.

She is having trouble in charms and ancient runes is more difficult than she had thought. It takes a lot of time to get the translations right.


	7. chapter 6

The first visit to Hogsmeade came into view. Ron suggested Harry and Lucy that they ask professor McGonigal to sign their form.

The next lesson of transfigurations professor McGonigal did an announcement: ‘because I’m the head of Gryffindor, you will all have to give me your permission forms to visit Hogsmeade. Mis Jones come to my desk when the lesson is over.’

…..

‘McGonigal?’ Lucy asks and McGonigal turn around.

‘Lucy, I already have your form, it’s signed.’ McGonigal sees her raised eyebrow: ‘Professor

Dumbledore signed it, under these special circumstances an exception needed to be made.’

…..

‘You can go? Even without a signed form.’ Harry asks in disbelief: ‘But she said it had to be a parent or a guardian, no exceptions.’

‘I’m sorry. If you want me to stay with you, I will.’ Lucy tells him. Harry had asked McGonigal to sign his form because she is his head of house, but she said she couldn’t.

‘No, you go. I’ll hear from you how it was.’ He says.

________________________________

Harry must stay in school and Lucy; Ron and Hermione walk towards the entrance of the school. They follow a pathway that leads us along the dementors. Lucy looks ahead and sees the students shrink, showing the impact of a dementor.

When they get closer, she looks at Hermione, who gives her a reassuring smile. They walk as fast as they can past the dementors. It isn’t as bad as in the train, but there were still a few faint sounds of screams. They sound so desperate, it’s like nothing she heard before.

‘I find them scary, those black coated creatures.’ Ron says.

‘I cannot imagine how it’s like to be in Azkaban.’ Hermione says.

Lucy immediately thinks of Hagrid and how he was sent there last year when they had accused him of opening the chamber of secrets. It wasn’t him. It had been her; she means Voldemort who had acted trough her.

……………….

First, they drink some butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks Inn. Hermione convinces her to get some new quills and Ron wants to go to Zonko’s. When they’re finally going to Honeydukes it’s almost time to get back to the castle.

‘You think he’ll like these fudge flies?’ Ron asks Lucy.

‘Or these Pumpkin Pasties?’ Hermione adds.

‘You’re asking me?’ She asks and they both nod: ‘I don’t know either. Can we take a lot of different things?’

‘I guess’, Ron says.

…………….

‘Here.’ Ron says, showing Harry the candy: ‘We didn’t know what you liked so…’

‘And how is Hogsmeade?’ Harry asks.

‘I wish we could bring you a butterbeer.’ Hermione says. Ron tells him about Zonko’s.

‘What did you do?’ Lucy asks Harry.

‘I had tea with professor Lupin. He told me about our next lesson and then Snape came in with a potion for Lupin.’

‘And he drank it?’ Ron asks.

‘I believe so…’ Harry answers.

____________________________

After the feast in the great hall they walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone from their house stands in front of the painting of the fat lady. ‘Is the portrait closed?’ Lucy asks.

Ron and Harry try to look for an answer.

‘Out of my way… Out of my way’ Percy shouts. And when he gets to the front he shouts: ‘Can someone get the headmaster?’

When Dumbledore arrives, they go out of his way and then Lucy can catch a glimpse of what happened.

‘Oh my’ Hermione says. The fat lady is gone, and her painting is scratched with pieces of red fabric completely torn off.

Professor Dumbledore starts telling the teachers what must be done and then looks at Peeves: ‘Do you know who did it?’

‘Yes sir. He got really angry when she didn’t want to let him trough.’ He answers: ‘He was raged that Sirius Black.’


	8. chapter 7

They stand in the crowd waiting to go into the Gryffindor tower. Something is wrong.

‘Oh my’ Hermione says. The fat lady is gone, and her painting is scratched with pieces of red fabric completely torn off.

Professor Dumbledore starts telling the teachers what must be done and then looks at Peeves: ‘Do you know who did it?’

‘Yes sir. He got really angry when she didn’t want to let him trough.’ He answers: ‘He was raged that Sirius Black.’

‘Everyone needs to go back to the great hall.’ Professor Dumbledore orders them.

They go back and ten minutes later the rest of the school arrive in the great hall. They don’t understand why they are all here. Lucy suspect they were sent here without explanation. Everyone is talking about it, trying to guess what’s happening and if it would be dangerous for them.

‘Attention! This night you’ll all have to sleep here. We have to search the entire castle and here is the safest place to be.’ He looks around and waves his wand. The tables get placed against the wall and the ground gets covered by sleeping bags. ‘This will help.’ He says and then walks out of the room closing the doors behind him.

The students start gossiping again but are silenced by the prefects.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lucy pick four sleeping back close to each other and start guessing how Black got inside the school.

‘Maybe he apparated?’ Harry suggests.

‘Or he used a broom?’ Ron adds.

‘It isn’t one of those two.’ Lucy tells them.

‘How do you know that?’ Ron asks.

‘Because she has read: Hogwarts a mystery. Hogwarts is protected by magic, for an example you cannot aparate here.’ Hermione states.

……………..

That night slowly passes by. Every hour a teacher comes to check on them. At three o clock professor Dumbledore himself came. Lucy pretends to be asleep, but she hears everything.

‘Professor Dumbledore.’ It was Snape’s voice: ‘The third floor is searched; he isn’t there or in the basements. Flitch told me he looked everywhere, and he found nothing.’

‘The astronomy tower, or the owl wing, the room of professor Trelawney?’

‘Nothing either.’

‘Good, Severus. I didn’t expect that Black would still be here.’

‘Do you have any idea how he got in, professor?’

‘I have plenty, but all of them crazier than the others.’

Lucy lays on her side, away from the conversation, she opens her eyes a bit further and looks around.

‘Do you remember our … conversation in the beginning of this term?’ Snape asks.

‘I do, Severus.’ Dumbledore voice has a warning undertone.

‘I don’t think Black could have gotten in without any help from inside the castle.’

She sees Harry is awake as well. He glances at her and looks back at what’s happening behind her.

‘There isn’t anyone in Hogwarts that I suspect would help him get in. I have to go an tell the dementors that we didn’t find him.’

_______________________

The fat lady didn’t want to be the portrait from Gryffindor and Sir Cadogan the Mad Knight took over. It isn’t only his name that would suggest he is mad; he drives the students crazy with difficult always changing passwords or wanting to duel with them. The only person who isn’t really bothered by the knight is Harry and that’s only because he is followed around by Percy or by the teachers and this annoys him more. Harry couldn’t even play quidditch anymore without supervising, which is understandable, but still irritating.

Snape took over one Lupin’s classes. Apparently, Lupin is sick. He comments through the whole lesson. And he gives us an essay about werewolves. Something about it just doesn’t sit right. Why would he skip so many other things and give them this?


	9. chapter 8

The weather is awful. It’s worse than that. The wind pulls on the trees and it feels like they are in a constant storm with or without the rain. Today it’s Gryffindors first game of quidditch. Normally it would be against Slytherin, but now it’s against Hufflepuff. It’s unusually dark, but still most of the students are watching the game.

The match begins Lucy tries to see what’s going on. The team flies by, but with the rain it’s difficult to make out who is who. She cannot really see what’s going on, she doesn’t know who is winning. It can go either way now, but then Cedric sees the snitch. Harry follows him, but then he stops. Lucy looks, staring through the rain. It cannot be long, but he falls.

She looks at the sky and sees he is slowing down. Harry falls on the ground and Lucy stands up, the crowd goes silent and Lucy runs to the field. Ron and Hermione follow her. And Lucy is right by his side.

Dumbledore arrives and takes over the situation.

…………………..

Lucy is there when Harry opens his eyes in the hospital wing.

‘Harry!’ Fred says.

‘What happened?’ Harry asks.

‘You fell from your Broom.’ Alicia says.

‘It must have been fifteen meters.’ Lucy tells him.

‘We thought you were dead.’ Hermione admits.

‘And the game? How did it end?’ Harry asks: ‘We lost, isn’t it?’

‘Cedric caught the snitch and then he saw that you had fallen down and wanted a rematch.’ George explains.

‘But even Wood had to admit Hufflepuff won the game fair.’ Fred adds.

Madame Pomfrey walks in: ‘He needs rest!’

The team wish him well and walk away. Lucy, Ron and Hermione stay a few more minutes. Lucy smiles at him, and Hermione pulls her with her and Ron back to the common room, Harry needs time to heal.

___________________

Harry had to stay a week in the hospital wing. Lucy and Ron and Hermione visit him every day. Lucy could see something is bothering him. So; the third day when Hermione and Ron stand up to leave, she says: ‘You go, I’ll come in a few minutes.’

‘We can wait.’ Ron says, but Hermione knows what Lucy is trying to do and pulls Ron along with her to the hallway.

Lucy turns her head back and looks at Harry: ‘Are you ok?’

He nods: ‘Yep.’

She gives him a look: ‘I know you recovered from your fall, but I know there is something. You know you can tell me.’

He hesitates: ‘You heard about the first class of divination?’

She nods: ‘About the grim in your teacup? Is that what’s bothering you.’

‘I know that you do not believe in prediction about the future, and me neither but…’

She waits, but he doesn’t continue what he is saying: ‘You saw one?’

‘Today before I fell, but also the day I run away from the Dursleys. I know it’s strange and probably a coincidence.’

‘I think I understand, but nothing is going to happen, not here.’ She gives him a smile: ‘I have to go.’ She gets up and walks back to the Gryffindor common room.

____________________

When Harry is allowed back to a normal routine everything returns to normal. Lupin is back in the DADA classes and he says we do not have to wright the essay about werewolves. Lucy had already started but is still happy. The only thing off was Harry on the end of the lesson. He dragged her along to talk to Lupin.

‘Uh Professor. We would like to ask something about Dementors.’ Harry says.

‘Harry, Lucy asks.’ He says and leans against his desk.

‘Why do they affect us so much. Is it because …?’ Harry asks, and she thinks about it. She remembers what happened on the train and Harry falling of his broom.

‘It’s not because you are weak. Neither are you. A dementor takes you back to the most horrible moment in your life and let you relive it. With you Harry it’s clear when.’

‘Yes, it’s when Voldemort kills my parents. I heard my mother scream’ Harry says.

‘That will make the strongest person faint or make him fall of his broom. With Lucy it’s more difficult, you have any idea? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

‘No, it’s ok, but I don’t know.’ She admits.

‘You said that in the train you hear screams as well.’ Harry says.

‘Yes, more than one and they sound like desperate screams. I have no idea.’ She tells Lupin.

‘Maybe you were too young to remember but it’s still in your unconscious mind. It’s possible that it shows back in nightmares.’

‘Can you teach us how to defend ourselves?’ Harry blurs out.

‘I’m not really an expert in this spell. It’s a very difficult one.’ Lupin says.

‘Can you try to explain it to us?’ Lucy asks.

‘What if they come to a game again?’ Harry adds.

‘Ok, I’ll give it go, but remember it’s a rather difficult spell.


	10. chapter 9

It became colder and Lucy is doing her homework. It’s a translation of some runes and after that there is an essay for potions: Shrinking solutions the uses and its history. Mina sits on her lap and is sleeping.

Christmas comes closer. The rooms get decorated and the trees arrive in the great hall, beautifully decorated.

Lucy would stay in school. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn’t go home either.

And as a last surprise there is a Hogsmeade trip planned for the last weekend before the vacation. Everyone is looking forward to it except Harry.

…………………..

Ron, Hermione and Lucy left for Hogsmeade and Harry wanders back to the Gryffindor common room. Wood had lent him this book about brooms, and he decided to give it chance. he needs a new one anyway.

‘Harry’ he hears. It’s a whisper.

He looks around and see it’s Fred and George. ‘Why aren’t you going to Hogsmeade?’

‘We are going, but first we have to give you something.’ George says.

‘We have a Christmas gift.’ Fred adds: ‘It’s the secret of our success. It will be difficult to part with it.’

‘But last night we thought you need it more than we do.’ George says.

‘And we memorized the map, every corner.’ Fred continues while I follow them in an empty classroom.

‘What’s that?’ Harry asks when they hold an old piece of parchment.

‘That’s it.’ Fred says: ‘The Marauder’s map.’

Harry tilts his head to look at it again when George takes his wand and lays it on the paper: ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’

And a text appears:

_Messrs., Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP"_

It’s a detailed map of the entire school. It shows every hallway, every classroom and there are names on it that are moving, showing were everyone is. Some of the lines go outside the school… Harry lays his finger on one.

‘Indeed, these lead directly to Hogsmeade.’ George says.

‘There are seven secret passageways. Filch knows about these four.’ Fred says and points at them: ‘But we’re pretty sure only we know of the other three.’

‘But I would only use this one.’ George says and Fred point at one: ‘The entrance is close by, behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. It leads you into Honeydukes cellar.’

‘But don’t forget to wipe it clean again.’ Fred says.

‘Or else anyone can use it.’ George adds.

Fred puts his wand on the map: ‘Mischief managed’. And the map goes back to its original state, folding itself closed.

‘Use it well’ The twins say before leaving me alone with the map.

………………..

Ron and Hermione are discussing witch candy Harry would like. Lucy looks at the fudge flies. When she hears a familiar voice: ‘No not those Ron, maybe the one’s Lucy is looking at.’

‘Harry’ Hermione squeaks.

‘Shh’ he says.

‘Harry what are you doing here?’ Lucy asks: ‘or how did you get here?’

‘He learned you how to aparate.’ Ron guesses.

‘No’, Harry says and explains about the Marauder’s map and how that Fred and George gave it to him.

‘I cannot believe that they didn’t gave it to me. I’m their brother.’ Ron mumbles.

‘Harry is not going to keep it of course.’ Hermione says.

Both Harry and Ron look at her.

‘You must turn it in. What if Sirius Black uses it?’ Hermione reasons.

‘Hermione, think about it.’ Ron say and tells about the dementors that go through Hogsmeade every night and Harry tells about the deferent secret passageways and why they cannot be his way in.

‘Maybe we should let Harry enjoy his Christmas.’ Lucy says. Hermione gives her a look: ‘You’re right, he should give it to McGonigal or Dumbledore, but it doesn’t have to be this moment.’ Lucy states.

…………………………

Hermione stays quiet as they walk through Hogsmeade. Ron points at things and explains everything to Harry. And that until they are at The Three Broomsticks Inn. they take a table in the back and Lucy and Hermione order a few butterbeers.

Harry tastes his one and drinks some more.

When Cornelius Fudge, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Rubeus Hagrid arrive, Harry hides underneath their table to avoid being seen. Madame Rosmerta gives them their drinks and asks them something. A story follows and they can hear bits and pieces. Never… would give in…. Black and Potter … Harry’s godfather…. Dumbledore said…. Potters knew …. Went into hiding…. Used Sirius as secret keeper…. You knew who… Peter Pettigrew….

It’s enough to imagine what there could have been said. ‘Harry’s parents trusted Black and he betrayed them which resulted in their dead.

…………………….

Lucy doesn’t know how they got out there without Harry being seen, but Harry sits on a log close by the fence of the shrieking shack. Ron and Hermione look at him and Lucy walks over to him. She lays a hand on his shoulder: ‘Harry’

‘They… He…’ Harry says and looks up. There are a few tears going down his face. She can see he tries to find words, but it doesn’t go.

She takes his hand: ‘It’s terrible. But Sometimes there are things too difficult to talk about.’

He looks back at her and stays still for a moment. He holds onto her hand and whispers: ‘Thank you.’

‘If you do want to talk about it. You can talk to me.’

‘I know.’ He says and smiles. The smile disappears as fast as it appeared.


	11. chapter 10

When the vacation begins, Hermione, Ron and Lucy try to take Harry’s mind of Sirius Black. They go visit Hagrid. And although it isn’t a ‘happy’ visit, it works.

Hagrid tells them about Buckbeak's upcoming hearing before the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. They try to be hopeful, but they all know that Malfoy’s father has his ways to get what he wants. The four of them promise to help him in the best way possible. Hermione suggets that they can go to the library and try to find similar cases or other ways to defend Buckbeak.

Lucy doesn’t think Harry forgot about Black, or his wishes to take revenge but it at least delays his plans. He knows that helping Hagrid is the better thing to do at the moment.

___________________________

When it’s Christmas Lucy gets a dark purple jumper from Ron’s mother and box of fudge. Mina follow her and Hermione downstairs.

‘Hey what have you got there?’ Lucy asks Harry.

‘It’s good, someone gave me a new broom.’ He answers.

‘Good? Good? That broom is amazing.’ Ron says: ‘What’s that?’ He asks Hermione who looks doubtful instead of cheerful.

‘Isn’t that a very good broom?’ Hermione asks.

‘Yes, it’s the best broom there is.’ Ron answers.

‘So, isn’t it very expensive?’ Hermione points out.

Ron stands up and faces Hermione: ‘Yes, this one probably cost more than all the brooms of Slytherin together.’

‘So, who would give Harry such an expensive gift?’ Lucy ask them.

Ron ignores Lucy and looks at Harry: ‘Can I have a try too?’

‘I don’t think anyone is going to fly that broom.’ Hermione says.

‘Why not?’ Ron argues.

What happens next stops the conversation completely. Crookshanks has come downstairs and attacks Ron, because he is after the rat. Ron almost kicks Crookshanks and curses loudly. Mina who had been watching feels something is wrong and hisses at Ron. Ron takes a step backwards and looks angry at Lucy. She takes Mina and Hermione takes Crookshanks and the girls go back to their dorm room.

______________________

The cats were locked in the girl’s dorm room, but Lucy couldn’t believe that Ron could be so… She talks quietly with Hermione and Harry tries to get a conversation going, but it doesn’t help at all.

When the clock hits twelve they go downstairs. The tables are again put together to form one table like last Christmas.

Harry and Ron get up first and leave the room. ‘Professor McGonigal, there is something I want to ask.’ Hermione says: ‘Harry has gotten a Firebolt today and he has no idea from who he got it.’

‘We thought that it could be dangerous.’ Lucy adds.

‘That’s very well thought of.’ She answers: ‘Maybe I should look into it now. I think they’ll not wait long before trying this new broom.’

………………

McGonigal says the passwords and goes into the common room. Harry and Ron stand there, ready to go outside. Lucy climbs trough the opening of the portrait, Hermione follows.

‘I hear you got a new broom Potter.’ McGonigal asks. Harry nods. ‘And you have no idea who gave it to you. There was no card or note?’

‘No professor.’ He answers.

‘Than I’m afraid I’ll must confiscate it and It will need to be checked for jinxes. Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down…’

‘Strip it down?’ Ron says, his eyes open wide.

‘It shouldn't take more than a few weeks. You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free.’

She says and then takes the broom and leaves the Gryffindor common room.

‘Why did you tell her.’ Harry says in disbelief, looking at angry at them. Ron stands next to him.

‘Think Harry, who do you think has given it to you?’ Hermione asks.

There is no answer.

‘Sirius Black could have given it, thinking the broom would do the trick.’ Lucy says and sighs.

_________________________

Lucy and Hermione spend most of their time in the library during that vacation. They get ahead with some homework and search for hours to a similar case to Buckbeak’s one. And they do find a few, but in all of them the animal is found guilty, in most they are even have a death sentence.

Lupin approaches Lucy for the anti-dementor lessons. She takes them, although Harry refuses to talk to her, he does tolerate her during these private lessons.

………………………

‘This spell is above NEWT level, so don’t expect to be able to perform it on the first few goes, you may not be able to perform it: ‘You have to say “Expecto Patronum”, Try to say it now. The pronunciation is important.’

‘Expecto patronum’, they say at the same time.

‘Very well, but that’s the easy part. While you perform the spell, you’ll have to think of one of the happiest moments of your life.’

‘And that whiles the dementor tries to make you think of the worst memory you have?’ Lucy says.

‘Indeed Lucy, that’s what’s make it tricky. With one dementor it’s easier than when there are three or four around.’

…………………….

Lupin had let them try the spell a few times. Both of them had to try at the same time because he uses a boggart to pretend to be a dementor. This works because for Harry that’s what the boggart will change into.

They get the lessons all through January and February. February is the first time one of them shows any progress with the spell at all. Until then, they both fainted and got given a piece of chocolate afterwards and that makes for a lot of chocolate.

It’s Harry that has the first sign of a Patronus. It’s only a glow coming out of his wand while a full Patronus is in the form of an animal. Lucy succeeds in that same glow a week later.


	12. Chapter 11

Harry gets his broom back and tries to put it behind them. Until Ron comes to the other three and accuses Crookshanks, that the cat must have eaten his rat. Harry takes his side after Ron shows the girls the red hairs he found. When Hermione runs of, Lucy follows her giving them an angry look. Hermione is right it could have been someone else and Scabbers could have run off.

Ron doesn’t let anyone forget it. He brings it up in any way he can. In the beginning Lucy tries talking with him and even ignores some of it, but after the match against Ravenclaw, which Gryffindor wins she changes her mind.

‘Harry you did amazing.’ Lucy says taking a piece of cake.

She looks at Hermione and walks over to her: ‘Hey here take a piece.’

‘Thank you, Lucy, I have to read it… Otherwise… But enjoy it.’ Hermione almost laughs.

‘If Scabbers wasn’t eaten than I could have given him some of these.’ Ron says loudly to anyone that ones to hear it.

Hermione’s face falls and she closes the book and runs upstairs.

‘Can you not stop about it?’ Harry asks him.

‘NO!’ Ron says fierce: ‘She isn’t even sorry, she acts like Scabbers is on vacation or something.’

Lucy walk over to him and almost shout: ‘I’m done with it. Crookshanks is a cat and the way cats act will never change. And if you think Hermione isn’t sorry, you’re proving to be the idiot you are. Grow up!’ She runs upstairs and sees that Hermione is laying in her bed with Crookshanks and Mina at her side.

_________________________ **  
**That night Sirius Black gets inside the castle. He doesn’t get far, only because Ron woke up and screamed, Harry is okay.

After the attack by Sirius Black, Ron got attention from almost anybody. They wanted to hear first handed what had happened that night.

Now they are sitting in Hagrid’s cabin. He had invited both Harry and Ron for tea.

‘Buckbeak’s hearing is Friday.’ Hagrid says: ‘There is something I need to say about Hermione and Lucy.’

‘What about them?’

‘They’re having a real hard time. First you’re avoiding them because of the firebolt and now because…’

‘Hermione’s cat ate Scabbers.’ Ron says.

‘… Hermione’s cat did what cats do. Hermione has all her lesson that she is taking and they both have been very helpful with Buckhead’s trial. I may even stand a change now…’ Hagrid finishes.

‘We should have helped with that as well.’ Harry says.

‘I’m not saying you should have. But I thought that your friends were more important to you than a broom or a rat.’ Hagrid says.

Harry sits uncomfortable and looks at Ron: ‘If she got rid of her cat than I wouldn’t be angry anymore.’ He states.

‘People and their pets.’ Hagrid says.

_____________________

Harry and Ron decide that going to Hogsmeade is a smart idea. Hermione tries to stop them. It isn’t really appreciated.

………

Lucy and Hermione stayed at the castle. Lucy helped Hermione with some of her homework and Hagrid told them about Buckbeak’s hearing. It didn’t go very well. It went awful, they lost.

‘We must tell them.’ Hermione says looking at Harry and Ron.

‘They’ll not listen.’ Lucy says, but she walks in their direction anyway and Lucy follows.

‘You’re here to laugh with us?’ Ron says.

‘I told you Hermione. It’s no use.’ Lucy tells them. Harry has mixed emotions showing on his face. A little bit sad, but also a bit determination.

‘Hagrid lost the case. Buckbeak is convicted.’ Hermione tells them.

……………..

Harry and Ron talked to the girls again. Hermione said she is sorry for Scabbers and now they work together on Buckbeak’s case. It is mostly Lucy and Ron who read all the books and think about how to use them. Hermione has so many lessons I would have gone crazy if I was her. Harry has the pressure of Quidditch. Even if there is only one more match to go.


	13. chapter 12

After the second break-in from Sirius Black thing change. Dumbledore puts in extra safety precautions. This makes it way more difficult for the four friends to talk with Hagrid. The only time that kind of works, is during care of magical creatures. Where they discover he lost hope.

They lost Hermione on their way to charms… And then find her asleep, with her head on her books in the common room. Hermione is taking on an impossible amount of classes this year. Lucy stopped guessing how she does it. It doesn’t look like she is going to find out.

………………….

The vacation that follows isn’t as good as the Christmas one, a lot of homework.

The day of the game the nerves of Gryffindor are high. Wood is more nervous than ever. They must score a certain amount of points before Harry can catch the snitch. He kept repeating to Harry: ‘You can only catch it after we have a lead of fifty points.’

Ron, Hermione and Lucy take place in the tribune and as they watch the game begins.

It’s Gryffindor against Slytherin. Angelina scores first.

This is followed by a penalty; Alicia takes the shot and the keeper of Slytherin misses. Another ten points for Gryffindor.

Another penalty this time taken by Katie brings it to a lead of 30 points against nothing.

While the blungers fly through the air the score changes…30-10…40-10….50-10…….60-10. It up to Harry now. Alicia gains another ten points.

70-10 changes in 70-20. And again to 80-20. Harry dives down, he reaches the snitch first.

Catching and securing 150 points.

Gryffindor wins the cup !

__________________________

The exams start. The four of them work the best they can. The week is almost over. Lucy and Hermione are working on ancient runes. Harry is waiting for his turn with his exam for divination. Ron comes down and tell him that it’s his turn.

He takes the ladder and sits down. He starts his exam, carefully inventing the answers he hopes are the right ones.

When it’s done, he doesn’t think in went well. He sighs when he is at the ladder. He wants to take the first step when he hears Trelawney voice. It’s not really her voice, but she must be one that’s speaking. _‘It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master...’_

Harry turns around his eyes open wide.

________________________

The Exams are done. Defense against the dark arts was something fun. It was an obstacle course. Transfigurations and Charms both went ok, but not any better. Potions was the best of them all and Care of magical creatures the easiest.

That evening it is the execution of Buckbeak, he lost the case. Hermione had the idea to be there for Hagrid and Harry said they could use the invisibility cloak.

So that evening they go to Hagrid. When he opens the door, they go inside: ‘You shouldn’t have come.’ Hagrid says: ‘This isn’t something you should see, and Dumbledore will be here.’

Hermione cleans some plates and Lucy searches for some clean mugs. ‘Ah’ Lucy shouts.

‘What is it?’ Harry asks.

‘Ron it’s Scabbers.’ Lucy replies and takes the mug out.

‘No, it cannot be.’ Ron says.

Lucy walks over to the table and turn the mug around. Scabbers falls out and Ron holds him close. And then it was time for them to go. Harry had turned around when something hit him in the head. He saw Dumbledore and the others coming closer. The time of the execution is coming closer.


	14. chapter 13

The four of them: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lucy try to make their way back to the castle without being seen. They visited Hagrid, they wanted to be there for him, with the execution of Buckbeak tonight.

‘Scabbers stay still. It’s me. Ah.’

‘Ron what happened.’ Hermione asks.

‘Scabbers bit me and he is gone.’ Ron says.

‘No, I have him.’ Lucy says. The sound of a descending ax is heard, and they know Buckbeak is dead. Lucy hands Ron his rat. Harry tries to cover them in the invisibility cloak and then they get hit by something.

Lucy falls, Harry stops her from hitting the ground. It’s a black dog, a grim. And he has Ron, he holds onto his leg with his teeth.

‘Ron!’ Hermione screams.

He drags Ron with him. ‘Help me!’ He shouts. He holds onto his rat.

They see that the dog takes Ron to the whomping willow. ‘Harry do something!’ Lucy screams. Ron gets dragged under the tree and Harry looks at the two girls: ‘please say that one of you has a plan.

Harry tries to get closer, but the willow attacks them with his ‘arms’. Hermione tries to help him get closer, even a little closer would help.

Lucy looks around and sees her cat ‘Mina! Mina what are you doing here? And Crookshanks?’ Harry and Hermione see the cats as well. They stare at them. Lucy knows something is of: ‘Don’t go near that three!’

Mina stops to look at Lucy, but Crookshanks gets Mina’s attention again and goes straight to the entrance by the willow. He stands on something and the branches stop moving.

‘Smart Crookshanks.’ Hermione says, petting her cat. Harry follows Hermione and looks at the entrance: ‘I just remember where this leads to.’

‘And that’s not good?’ Lucy asks holding Mina close.

‘Not really.’ Harry takes another step: ‘The shrieking shack.’ He sees and goes into the tunnel.

‘It’s not really haunted, is it?’ Lucy asks Hermione.

‘I don’t think so. In most of the times, they are just myths.’ Hermione answers before following Harry.

Lucy swallows and rapidly makes up her time, trailing her friends.

……………….

‘It’s not a dog Harry, it’s a trap.’ Ron shouts.

Harry walks in followed by Hermione and Lucy. Hermione looks at Ron’s leg. It’s Sirius Black.

Lucy stares at him. Harry doesn’t know what to say.

‘I knew you wouldn’t get a teacher. You would come and help your friend.’ Sirius says.

‘If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to go through us.’ Ron says. Lucy goes to stand next to Harry.

‘There will only be one murder tonight.’ Sirius says.

‘You’re right’, Harry says and attacks Sirius.

‘Harry stop.’ Lucy yells.

‘He killed my parents.’ Harry shouts.

‘If you knew what happened.’ Sirius says.

‘I know you betrayed them. You told Voldemort were my parents were hiding.’ Harry says. He holds his hand up.

‘Expelliarmus!’ Lucy hears, Harrys wand flies away, and Sirius stands up. When Lucy turns around, she sees, it’s Lupin.

‘You’re helping him.’ Hermione screams in disbelief: ‘I trusted you.’

‘I haven’t been helping him.’ Lupin says: ‘It wasn’t until Harry gave me this map. It showed me someone, someone I believed to be dead for a long time.’

‘Peter Pettigrew! And now I want to commit the murder which I was send to Azkaban for.’ Sirius says.

‘You lost your mind.’ Lucy says: ‘Pettigrew is dead.’

‘That’s what he wants you to believe, but he is here in this room.’ Sirius says.

‘He is right. Sirius didn’t kill all those people years ago. It was Peter and he lived at a rat ever since.’ Lupin says: ‘You need to explain it to them. They have the right to know, especially Harry.’

‘Ok.’ Sirius gives in: ‘You can tell them.’

Lupin nods and tells them what happened. He reveals he is a werewolf.

‘I knew.’ Hermione tells him: ‘Lucy told me to keep it a secret and we did. We trusted you.’

‘You are two of the smartest witches of the school.’ Lupin says: ‘You know this three wasn’t planted by accident when I came to start school here. It was planted for me, to keep me hidden trough the transformation, but also to make it safe for the other students.’ He explains how his friends became animagi to help Lupin trough his transformations as a werewolf. ‘I thought I knew what happened years ago.’ Lupin ends: ‘But Sirius wasn’t the one who knew the secret location you and your parents were staying at years ago.’

‘That was Pettigrew.’ Sirius states.


	15. chapter 14

Lupin explains how his friends became animagi to help Lupin trough his transformations as a werewolf. ‘I thought I knew what happened years ago.’ Lupin ends: ‘But Sirius wasn’t the one who knew the secret location you and your parents were staying at years ago.’

‘That was Pettigrew.’ Sirius states.

‘I knew you were helping him, but Dumbledore didn’t believe me.’ Snape appears, he holds up Harry’s invisibility cloak: ‘I found this at the entrance of the willow. I can say it came in handy.’

‘Snape that’s not true. I can explain everything.’ Lupin starts to say.

‘You may be able to make them believe you. I was in your Room Lupin. One single look on your desk, and I knew all that I needed to know.’ Snape mumbles a spell and small green vines appear out of his wand, wrapping themselves around Lupin.

Sirius is fuming: ‘This is what you always dreamed of, isn’t it? Handing me over to the dementors.’

‘Maybe we should hear them out first?’ Hermione suggests.

Snape’s stands stock-still: ‘Keep quiet. There is reason enough as it is to throw you out of school. Don’t make it any worse.’

‘But what if there really is a misunderstanding?’ Lucy suggests.

‘I don’t NEED to know the reasoning of a werewolf miss Jones.’

‘You’re just SAD, ONLY BECAUSE THEY BULLIED YOU…’ Harry yells

‘SILENT.’ Snape shouts: ‘I DON’T want to be addressed like that. Now get out of the way.’

‘Expelliarmus’ Harry shouts. Only he isn’t alone, Ron, Hermione and Lucy did the same thing and Snape falls.

Hermione squeaks: ‘We attacked a teacher.’

Lucy turns her head away from Snape and looks at Sirius. Ron tries to hold his rat. ‘Prove it.’ Harry says.

Black moves to free Lupin: ‘Thank you Harry.’ Lupin says and stands up.

‘I didn’t say I believe you yet.’ Harry replies.

‘Then it’s time to show you the truth.’ Black states.

Ron presses his rat even closer to his chest: ‘Who says this rat can even change form. Why do you even think that is him?’

‘That’s a good question.’ Lucy says: ‘How did you find out?’

‘That’s a reasonable question.’ Lupin tells Black.

Black takes a crumbled piece of paper out his pocket, he shows it to all of them. It’s a photo of Ron and his family from when they won the money. ‘I noticed it here.’

‘What is on it?’ Ron demands.

‘He misses a toe.’ Black explains.

‘But of course, that’s brilliant. He cut it off himself.’ Lupin says.

‘Right before he changed form.’ Black says: ‘The biggest part of Pettigrew they found was a finger.’

Ron starts to protest.

‘Your rat is twelve years on, isn’t he? Did you never find it strange that he is still alive?’ Black tells Ron.

‘Give me that Rat.’ Lupin requests.

‘What are you going to do with him?’

‘Force him to change into his human form.’ Lupin says: ‘Ready Sirius?’

‘Together.’ Black says: ‘3…2…1.’ A blue light comes from their wands and when it reaches the rat it changes form.

On the ground sits an extremely short man, no taller than Harry or Hermione. He has grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose.

‘Hello peter.’ Black says.’

‘It’s been a long time.’ Lupin adds.

Peter almost crawls over the floor: ‘Remus… Sirius… My old friends.’ His even speaks in a squeaky voice that is another lingering attribute of his rat form.

…………………..

Ron and Lupin make sure Peter doesn’t escape. Hermione, Harry and Lucy follow. Sirius makes Snape float in front him. All them leave the shrieking shack trough the secret passageway.

Once outside Lucy sees Harry talking with Sirius. He looks happy. It’s strange how things can change.

Hermione looks up: ‘Full moon.’ Lucy looks at Lupin and sees that he is starting to change. Sirius reacts to it.

Ron screams, Lucy tries to grab the wand that Peter took, but she is too late. Peter starts shrinking…

Sirius turns, Lupin is fully transformed: ‘RUN!’ Sirius shouts and turns into a giant black dog.

Hermione helps Ron up and they start to make their way. Harry stands still, staring at the scene in front of him. The wolf tries to get past the dog, there is growling and scratching. Lucy shakes Harry’s shoulders: ‘Harry come on.’ He looks away and they hear howling from further away. The wolf- Lupin looks at where it comes from and runs off.

Harry and Lucy run towards Ron and Hermione at the lake: ‘Are you okay.’ Lucy asks Ron. He nods in respond. Lucy sees Harry looking at the dog, it changes back to Sirius. He is unconscious.

‘Dementors.’ Ron shrieks. Lucy looks up and sees them circling down.


	16. chapter 15

Harry turns his head up, he, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Lucy are surrounded by dementors. He tries to keep them away: ‘Expecto Patronum!’ says again. The small white glow gets bigger for a second for disappearing entirely.

Ron lays on the ground, his eyes close. Hermione lays on his right, on the ground.

‘Harry…’ Lucy whispers. She is pale and tries to keep herself upright. She falls, he kneels next to her: ‘Expecto Patronum.’ It doesn’t work, a dementor gets closer and Harry leans on his arms. He looks over Lucy and he sees someone at the end of the lake: ‘Father?’

There is small light coming out of Lucy’s mouth. A flash of bright light appears. And Harry blacks out.

_________________________

Lucy wakes up, she opens her eyes, she is in the hospital wing. She sees Snape talking with the minister of magic and closes her eyes again.

‘An ugly scratch… you have, it was by Black’s doing right?’

‘Acutely, it was Potter, Weasley, Granger and Jones.’

‘No way.’

‘Black had bewitched them. They seem to think that he was innocent and didn’t seem to know what they were doing. But on the other hand, they could have given him the change to escape. I personally think they could benefit with a punishment.’

‘uh… You know that with Potter, we’re condone a little bit more…’, The minister answer: ‘What concerns me more is the behavior of the dementors. When you found them, they were gone?’

‘Yes minister.’

‘And the children and Black were all unconscious?’

‘Yes.’

‘Very curious.’

Lucy turns her head and opens her eyes; she sees Harry is awake and quiet and Hermione opens her eyes. Lucy signs her to be silent and nods her head towards were Snape and the minister were talking.?

Madame Pomfrey enters: ‘Can you talks somewhere else? These student need there rest.’ She walks over to harry, who looks panicked: ‘You don’t need to worry.’ Madame Pomfrey tells him: ‘They have Black and the dementors will…deal, with later.’

Harry sits up: ‘He didn’t do it. Minister you have to believe us.’

‘Potter!’ Madame Pomfrey warns him.

‘I need to talk to Dumbledore.’ He starts again.

‘See, they need rest. Out!’

Before they walk out the minster looks at Harry: ‘I know you’re confused right now, but I assure it will all make sense later.’

‘No! You have the wrong guy.’

‘We saw him. We saw Pettigrew. He isn’t dead.’ Hermione adds.

The minster shakes his head and follow Snape when he leaves the room. Madam Pomfrey starts to check on them. Lucy slowly eats the cholate she was given.

A few minutes later professor Dumbledore walks in: ‘I’m sorry Poppy, but I need a minute with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Jones.’

‘Professor, they need there rest…’

‘Unfortunately, it cannot wait.’

Madame Pomfrey goes back to her office and slams the door.

‘He didn’t…’

‘I know Harry, he told me.’ Dumbledore replies.

‘And you believed him?’ Lucy asks.

‘Yes, I do. His story is too strange to not be true.’

‘Isn’t there anything you can do Professor?’ Hermione asks.

‘No, unfortunately they don’t tend to take underage witnesses to serious or ones that are werewolves.’

‘So, there is nothing we can do?’ Lucy asks in disbelief.

‘What we need is more **Time.** ’ Dumbledore says looking at Hermione.

‘Oh...’ She answers: ‘But isn’t that…?

‘If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this: you must not be seen.’ He starts to walk away: ‘I think three turns should be enough.’

Hermione motions them to come closer and takes her neckless.

‘What is he saying Hermione? What should we do? Three turns?’ Harry asks.

She puts her neckless around the tree of them: ‘You’re about to figure out how I followed all my classes. I’m sorry Ron, but you cannot go with us.’

She turns tree times and the rooms gets fuzzy. When everything stands still again Lucy shakes her head: ‘What just happened?’

‘We went back in time.’ Hermione reveals.


	17. chapter 16

Hermione turns the charm from her neckless tree times and the rooms gets fuzzy. When everything stands still again Lucy shakes her head: ‘What just happened?’

‘We went back in time.’ Hermione reveals. She looks at her watch: ‘Three hours.’ She pulls Harry and Lucy aside.

‘What…?’ Harry reacts.

‘Someone is coming. I think it is us.’ Hermione whispers.

‘We cannot be seen.’ Lucy repeats.

Hermione nods and pulls them along: ‘I think that we’re on our way to Hagrid.’

Harry concentrated: ‘Dumbledore said that we could possibly save more than one live today.’

They’re hiding and he looks at himself leaving the castle: ‘That’s it. We need to save Buckbeak.’

‘We can use him to break Sirius out.’ Lucy adds.

‘If we can make that work without being seen… No, it’s impossible.’ Hermione reacts.

‘He, how did you get that time turner?’ Lucy asks Hermione.

‘Professor McGonigal gave it at the beginning of the year.’ She explains: ‘We should go, follow us and see where we can intervene.’

……………….

Harry stand behind one three and Hermione behind and other one with Lucy at her side behind a bush. ‘This is so weird.’ Harry says. They’re looking at themselves at Hagrid’s.

They here something: ‘That’s me.’ Lucy tells them: ‘I found Scabbers… Or…’

‘You found Pettigrew. Can we not go inside now and take him?’

‘No, don’t you get it? We go against one of the most important magical laws with this.’ Hermione explains.

‘But if we get him, Sirius can be free.’ Harry argues.

‘What would you if we stormed in there and your past self sees itself. You would go mad.’-

‘I know, it’s just…’

Lucy gets their attention: ‘Look.’ She points at the castle and they see Dumbledore and the others going towards Hagrid’s.

‘We’re going to leave soon.’ Hermione says.

They keep looking: ‘But we aren’t.’ Harry says.

Lucy looks at the door and then she takes something from the ground and throws it at the window and then another one that ends on the back on Harry’s head.

Harry hands goes to back of his head: ‘That did hurt.’ He tells Lucy. He looks at Buckbeak: ‘Shouldn’t we go and save him? There is not much time.’

‘No.’ Hermione hisses: ‘Not yet. They need to sim him first, otherwise they think Hagrid released him.’

‘But that leaves us with only a minute?’ Harry reacts.

‘It’s better that way.’ Lucy says.

……………….

Dumbledore takes them back inside.

‘They have seen Buckbeak now. Let’s save him.’ Lucy says.

‘You stay here, and I’ll go and get him.’ Harry says and slowly leaves his hiding spot. Harry bows and Buckbeak bows his head in response. He loosens the rope and motions Buckbeak to follow him.

They here Dumbledore talking and Hermione points towards the window: ‘They’re about to come outside.’

Lucy nods and sneaks towards Harry she bows her head and whispers: ‘We need to get out of sight.’

‘I know.’ Harry responds.

She looks up: ‘Come Buckbeak.’ She steps backwards and Harry helps guiding Buckbeak towards the forest.

Hermione looks from them towards the window. Buckbeak is covered behind a few threes and Lucy moves closer to Hermione to look to the cabin. The door opens loudly. The man with the ax walks outside and looks around: ‘Where is he?’ He yells and turns to glare at Hagrid: ‘You found a way to get him out of here. I don’t know how, but you did it.’

……………………..

Hermione, Lucy and Harry decided to start moving around. First, they go and watch the whomping willow. ‘From here it looks even worse.’ Harry says when they see their attempt to use the secret passageway.

‘I still cannot believe the cats knew how to get in?’ Lucy adds.

….

Dumbledore and the others that came for Buckbeak’s execution return back to the castle.

….

Lupin arrives and enters the secret passageway.

‘He should have taken the cloak.’ Harry complains: ‘Maybe I can go and get it now? Snape can’t find it then.’

‘No, we cannot be seen.’ Hermione tells him again.

‘How can you so calm about it. And let everything go wrong again?’ Harry protests: ‘I’m getting that cloak.’

Lucy stops him: ‘NO, Harry. We don’t know what will happen than. Maybe it makes things even worse.’

Hagrid returns back to the castle, bottle in his hand, singing loudly.

…………..

A little bit later Snape takes the cloak and disappears. Everyone is on the shrieking shack now. They must wait now until they come out again.

………….

And then Everything happened faster. They saw themselves trying to get Pettigrew back to the castle, to explain what really happened.

The moon rises again and Lupin start transforming. Lucy knows Sirius will try to protect them, but something is going lead Lupin away real soon. And also, this is the moment Pettigrew escapes.

Hermione moves and tries to howl.

Lucy remembers reading about how to distract a werewolf: ‘We need to leave fast.’ Lucy says and Hermione nods.

…………..

They move to the other side of the lake and watch themselves arrive. Lucy looks astonished how the dementors arrive. Sirius and Ron lay down eyes closed, Hermione falls down and eventually she sees herself falling. The light appears above her, rising from her mouth, but nothing else happens.

Harry stands up and takes his wand: ‘Expecto patronum.’ The light appears from wand, spreading, driving the dementors away. The light pulsates.

Snape arrives a little bit later. He is the one that gets them back to the castle.


	18. Chapter 17

‘Good, it’s almost time.’ Hermione says: ‘We have 45 minutes until Dumbledore locks us up in the hospital wing.’

‘You’re both ready to fly?’ Harry asks, eager to do something to save his godfather.

‘Yes, but I have no idea how we’ll be able to pull this off?’ Lucy tells them: ‘Hermione?’

‘I’ll have to.’ She whispers.

‘You’re afraid of flying?’ Lucy asks her friend.

They help each other on Buckbeak’s back, Harry gives Buckbeak the sign to fly and off they go: ‘This isn’t fun. Not fun at all.’ Hermione cries.

They fly towards the upper levels of the castle, avoiding places where they can easily be seen. They stop when they hover next to tower where Dumbledore said they would find Sirius.

‘There he is.’ Harry says, when they see Sirius walking up and down. There isn’t much place, four steps up, four steps down. Lucy sees the moment Sirius realizes that they are here. His mouth falls open and he runs towards the window. He tries to open it, but it’s locked.

‘Aside Harry.’ Lucy says and points her wand at the window: ‘Alohomora.’ The window pops open and Sirius starts climbing out: ‘But how?’

‘Doesn’t matter. We don’t have much time.’ Lucy says.

‘The dementors are coming’ Harry adds. Sirius nods and pulls himself on the Back of Buckbeak.

……………………..

They land and they all get off Buckbeak’s back: ‘You can better leave this place and fast.’ Harry says.

‘First, how is that boy, Ron?’

‘He is fine.’ Hermione says.

Lucy looks around, there isn’t anywhere near them: ‘Harry is right, it will only take so long before they realize you’re gone.’

‘And then they’ll start searching.’ Harry adds.

‘You look just like you’re father Harry.’ Sirius tells him: ‘But you have…’

‘The eyes off my mother.’

‘Yes.’ Sirius looks away from Harry, glances at Hermione and Lucy: ‘I don’t know how I can you…’

‘Go.’ They all say at the same time.

…………………..

‘We have ten minutes.’ Lucy tells her friends.

Harry nods. And they follow Hermione towards the building. They stay close to the wall. ‘What happens when we’re not back on time?’ He asks.

Lucy looks at Hermione: ‘I don’t want to think about it.’ Hermione says: ‘Only one-minute left.’

The hurry and sees Dumbledore’s back in the open door, they hear his voice, slip inside. And the door closes.

‘And how did it go?’ Dumbledore asks them.

‘Good professor.’ Hermione answers.

‘We saved them’, Harry adds.

‘Good.’

Ron looks at them confused.

‘Are you ok Ron?’ Lucy ask returning to her back. Hermione and Harry do the same thing.

‘First you were… And then you were…? What happened?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Lucy says: ‘Do you Harry.’

‘No, I have no idea.’ Harry laughs. They saved his godfather. He is happy he knows the truth now. That his closest friends know what really happened.

Madame Pomfrey walks in: ‘Can I now take care of my patients?’ She asks loudly. She doesn’t accept an answer. And give each of them another piece of chocolate.

_______________________

The year was almost over. The exams are finished, the weather is nice, but Lupin decided to resign. What left them guessing who they would get next year? But except for that most them were in a good spirit of mind. Expect for Malfoy, who is angry because Buckbeak got away. And Percy who was outraged that Sirius escaped. He tried to tell everyone that if he had been in charge, things would have gone differently.

A few days later they got their exam results. Harry, Ron, Lucy and Hermione passed all their exams. And Gryffindor wins both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup.

And best news for Lucy is that she didn’t have to go back to Snape’s this summer. Last years she stayed there because she had nowhere to go. But Ron’s mother suggested her to stay with them this summer. Now she was actually looking forwards to it.

In the Hogwarts express on the way home, Hermione tells them that she is going back to a normal schedule next year. And Ron says he will contact Harry and Hermione about the finals of the Quidditch World Cup: ‘My father usually finds some tickets and Lucy is staying with us anyway.’

They talk about what they can do when Harry and Hermione come over at the end of the summer.


	19. Epilogue

Sirius arrives back at the shack where he left Julie: ‘Buckbeak, I’m going to leave you here. In the yard. I’m going to get someone. Ok?’ He leaves and opens the door.

‘Sirius?’

‘It’s me. Are you any better?’ He asks, when he left, she had caught a cold. And didn’t have the energy to travel. But they would have to now.

She comes in wearing Jeans and a sweater she found. Her face is red, and her eyes are swollen: ‘Better. What happened?’

He explains her what happened and how Harry and his friends saved him. They now know what really happened.

‘But Pettigrew got away again?’

‘Yes, and that’s why we have to leave.’ He says.

‘You know I cannot travel far, but there is an address where you can bring me, it that’s possible. I can make arrangements from there.’

‘Ok, if you’re not afraid to fly.’

___________________

They arrive at a small farm; Sirius stands next to Buckbeak: ‘So this is?’

‘A safehouse. It’s where I grew up… She takes a key: ‘I have something inside. Wait a minute.’ When she is back, she has a backpack: ‘There is some money inside, I found some food that doesn’t really go off. And I find this Owl.’ She gives them: ‘Maybe you can write Harry a letter?’ The owl is fluffy and very small.

‘Thank you. You sure, you’re going to be ok?’

‘Yes, I’ll contact someone. Now get to safety.’ She says, she wanted to ask about her daughter, Lucy, but she didn’t even know if she kept the same name or if Dumbledore changed when she gave her to him years ago, before she got arrested.

When Sirius is gone, she finds something she used a lot when she was younger. A two-way mirror. During the war she gave the other one to Narcissa. She can only hope, they’ll see it when it’s being used. For as far as she knows they are still loyal. So that were she can get better, find her strength and be safe.


End file.
